koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Han Dang
Han Dang (onyomi: Kan Tō) is a veteran general who served three generations of the Sun family. He started his career under Sun Jian who acknowledged his subordinate's expert archery and horsemanship. At one point in his service, the Shanyue people feared his might and bravery, taking a submissive attitude towards him. He is posthumously considered to be one of the Five Veterans of Wu. Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was originally an NPC since Dynasty Warriors 2. He placed fifty-second in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends poll. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in seventy-fourth. Roles in Games Dynasty Warriors Throughout the series, Han Dang is present in most of Wu's campaigns starting from the Yellow Turban Rebellion to the final assault against Wei on He Fei Castle. In Dynasty Warriors 5, he specifically assists Zhou Yu's preparations in countering the enemy fleet sent by Huang Zu. Players may help him fend off enemy troops that land near the main camp. The Xtreme Legends expansion of the fifth title has him act as one of the many Wu officers assisting the Two Qiaos in testing their prospective spouses. He only appears as an ambush unit if Zhou Yu or any other character is spotted by one of Xiao Qiao's tiger sentries. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Han Dang is an officer originally scouted by Sun Jian to serve him; the man is considered to be a masterful shipwright for his army. Before the battle against Liu Biao, he is the one who notices the strong wind and the breaking of the banner which leads him to warn Sun Jian. He goes on to serve Sun Ce and later on Sun Quan. Han Dang plays a central role in the battles at Chibi, Jing Province, and Yiling. In the latter battle, he displays some concern over Lu Xun serving as the commanding officer, but nonetheless serves dutifully and assists in the success of the fire attack against the Shu army. In Wu's fictional path, he serves alongside Huang Gai in defending against the Shu army at Jiangxia, the leaders of which were attacking under false pretenses due to a ploy by Wang Yi. After Lu Xun successfully talks down Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, the united Wu and Shu armies beat back the Wei forces. Han Dang is next seen at the Battle of Runan, where he joins forces with Lu Su, Lu Meng, Lu Xun, and Xiaoqiao to oppose the Wei army led by the Sima family. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, Han Dang joins Sun Jian in an attack on Shouchun. His personal contribution to the battle is spotting the enemy's suspicious activities, and foiling their ambush. Warriors Orochi After suffering defeat at the hands of Orochi, Han Dang becomes one of the many Wu officers forced into servitude. Midway in the story, he loyally follows Sun Ce's plan to defect from the Serpent King's army in a bid to save Sun Jian and join forces with the Resistance. The sequel has him continue serving Wu as one of its main defenders. He also appears in the Samurai faction story as one of the reinforcements sent to aid the isolated Lu Meng. In Warriors Orochi 3, he acts as a replacement officer for Zhou Tai in any battle the general normally participates in. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Han Dang is well-rounded in matters regarding war, leadership, and charisma. On the other hand, his stats in politics and intellect are somewhat mediocre. Character Information Development Omega Force wanted another character who excelled with leading navies and served the Sun family for three generations. Their main reason for favoring Han Dang over other possible candidates was that they wanted to exploit the instances when he didn't fight for Sun Jian or Sun Ce. Designers conceptualized his character to be "hard to notice" with playful yet defining facial hair. They particularly enjoyed the wide visual gap they created between his smiling and angered portraits. His overall design was made to be "powerful yet down-to-earth". Personality Despite his experience as a veteran of Wu, Han Dang is very concerned about people knowing who he is due to his intense fear of being forgotten. He shows great determination in battle and eagerly undertakes difficult missions in order to cultivate a reputation as a skilled and dutiful warrior. However, he always seems to worry that he isn't trying hard enough to be recognized, and this insecurity makes him jealous of officers who stand out more than he does on the battlefield. He has a close relationship with Huang Gai, who never forgets about him and respects him as a fellow veteran. Voice Actors *Richard Epcar - Dynasty Warriors 5 (English-uncredited) *Chris Edgerly - Dynasty Warriors 8 (English) *Hideyuki Tanaka - Dynasty Warriors 8 (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Han Dang/Quotes *"Look out below, you filthy snakes!" *"If we retreat now, we could never face our lord again!" *"I promise to work harder in the next battle!" * "Hey everybody! It's Han Dang! He's so famous!" :"Hahaha... Calm down, Han Dang. Try not to get too excited." :"If I'm not constantly stepping forward, you'll forget about me. Actually, you didn't even order me to fight in the last battle." :"Uh, is that so? It's only because I just knew you would be." ::~~Han Dang and Sun Jian; Dynasty Warriors 8 Gameplay Han Dang is affiliated with the short pike in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack 1: , , , , , , , ( ): Hurls pike with enough force to blow away the enemy. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , : Generates a wave of energy that provides Han Dang with temporary invincibility while strengthening his weapon. :Musou - Hostile Action (怒気開放): : Unleashes a war cry that knocks back surrounding foes before driving weapon unto the earth to produce a powerful tremor. :Alternate Musou - Total Gamble (乾坤一擲): R1 + : Throws weapon at a considerable distance while rushing forward to punch the target. :Aerial Musou - Unbridled Rage (憤怒爆降): , : Grapples opponent with a quick headbutt followed by a leaping overhead slash. :Awakening Musou: Inflicts a series of blunt strikes and downward slashes. He then performs a fast upward strike that causes all foes close by to be blown away. The extended sequence of the move causes him to throw the weapon like a javelin at short range before lifting it up and repeating the process, only for it to end with several diagonal slashes back and forth. Weapons Han Dang uses the short pike as his default weapon in this title. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Historical Information Born in Liaoxi Commandery, Han Dang immediately gained Sun Jian's approval and became one of his first generals due to the former's prowess in archery, riding, and leadership. He was said to be a physically fit individual whose arms were as strong as steel. His contributions in subjugating the Yellow Turbans earned him a promotion as well as the respect of his peers. As one of the four well-known veterans in Sun Jian's army, he fought under Sun Ce and Sun Quan after their father had been killed by an ambush unit. Although he was not particularly active during Sun Ce's establishment of Wu, Han Dang became part of the army's rear guard to ensure the safety of their leader. He participated in many more conflicts including the battle of Chibi where he rescued his fellow contemporary Huang Gai from drowning. Han Dang also helped control the Shanyue tribe in the Poyang region before they assimilated themselves into Han culture. He even served in Wu's campaign against Guan Yu when the two parties quarreled over Jing Province. After the battle of Yiling ended in Shu's defeat, he passed away from illness shortly. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Han Dang used a heavy saber as his weapon of preference which he used to kill Zhang Hu after dueling against him for thirty bouts or more. The novel also depicts him as a man of honor who respects protocol and inspires his men to work together. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wu Characters